1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of marketing and promoting foodstuffs, such as hot dogs, at public events such as baseball and football games. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of launching foodstuffs into a crowd for promotional and entertainment purposes in a way that is safe, sanitary, simple and amusing to observe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer marketing of all sorts of products, running the gamut from food and beverages to office supplies, is omnipresent at public events such as athletic contests, concerts and other exhibitions. Nearly all professional athletic teams have corporate sponsors whose products are advertised prominently within the team's stadium or arena, and who participate in promotional events with the teams throughout the season. Stadium advertising can provide a sponsor with widespread exposure, particularly if the team's contests are televised to a wide audience. A prominent banner in center field, for example, can make its way onto television several times in a single contest.
Television coverage, when not focused on the game, also typically takes "look-around" shots about the stadium, for example zooming in on persons in the stands, or showing viewers at home the antics of the team's mascot. Of course, the more amusing the mascot or other entertainment is, the more likely it will be to get television exposure, as well as the attention of the audience in attendance. If the mascot or entertainment is working with a sponsor to promote a product or a product brand during the game, it is particularly important to get the attention of as many people as possible. It is within this context that the invention has particular importance.